With the advent of digital photography, consumers are increasingly demanding methods and devices for displaying digitally photographed images. In response, manufacturers are producing printers capable of reproducing digitally photographed images on photo quality paper. In addition, service providers, such as film developers, are increasingly providing digital photography services for printing digitally photographed images and producing storage media, such as compact discs (CD) and digital video discs (DVD) with the images.
Further, manufacturers are producing electronic devices capable of displaying digitally photographed images on a screen or panel, often termed “digital picture frames.” Such electronic devices typically include an electronic display screen configured to display a digital image. Images may be downloaded from a computer to a digital photograph display device.